Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a publish-subscribe communication system.
Related Art
A publish-subscribe system may allow publishers to publish events associated with objects that may be distributed to many recipients known as subscribers. Rather than sending publish events to specific receivers, each publish event is associated with one of one or more objects. Subscribers interested in one or more objects may elect to receive publish events by subscribing to objects of interest, with or without knowledge of the publishers.
There is a proliferation of different publish-subscribe systems with little uniformity in the interfaces for publishers and subscribers. Software developers may be reluctant to adapt their publisher and subscriber application implementations to multiple interfaces and as a result the potential for leveraging these application implementations is reduced.